Survive and Stay Alive
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Sequel to "Will you Acknowledge" Shego's lying on her death bed when... WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS THAT THING! Shego: "Am I dead? Is this paradise? Have I been allowed into Heaven?" Again I'm thinking of continuing this but with a story with chaps. Maybe...


Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: T for violence and scenes for the death penalty.

Disclaim with "Will you Acknowledge": Everyone, it seems I have made an accident. When I made that story I had a friend of mine help me with the beginning plot. But what I was unaware of was that an author named Charis-chan had already created a story similar to this called "Don't open Until Tomorrow's Night". Some of you that read it may think that I stole his/her story… But I didn't. I didn't know it even existed until FlexibleFish notified me and then I explained what happened to Charis-chan. Please? I'm sorry Charis-chan. My story "Will you Acknowledge" is basically your. But I ask of you to let me keep it up. Yes it appears you are the original author but I ask if I can make a twist off it and turn it into a version I like? But yes, that first story plot did seem to belong to Charis-chan. I will have en extremely long chat with me friend now. I do not take kindly to be made a fool of nor to I take kindly to ppl trying to frame me for stealing when I hade to idea of the crime I was committing. I am an artist and stealing a person's hard work is beyond barbaric to me and ppl should get there fingers cut off for that so they can never do it again. That's my opinion at least. So, I will talk to him, and I'm gravely sorry again Charis-chan.

What I do own: I do own the poem "Choice" in here and it will turn up again, but that's all up to all of her. It was a quick 10-15 minute poem I created. Hope you all like it!

A/N: I have noticed some of you have said there can't be a sequel because there's more to the story. Will it can be a sequel if I want it to be. Or I can just be a bitch and not make one and leave you all hanging forever. So please be nice in your reviews. And enjoy! I'm thinking to make chapters for the sequel to this (the 3ed sequel will be a chapter story). But what do you all think? Yes there something going on with Kim but, how badly do you want to know? -evil kit grin- Kukukukuku!!

Survive and Stay Alive

It was eight in the morning. A chock white, ill looking woman lies on her side in a bed in her holding cell.

She could easily break out but why would she. What was the point? She had nothing to live for. The one thing in all her life that mattered wished her gone. If that was the wish, then she was going to embarrass it without a second thought.

The woman then began to cry as she remembered the one thing she longed for to be in her life. She tried and tried but every time she was declined.

She then couldn't take it anymore. She turned herself in and they gave her two choices. She could rot in jail the rest of her life or she could take the coward's way out.

Living without the one she needed. The one she desired with all her might and soul, refused to acknowledge her love for her.

So she chose to be a cowered.

She use to be a strong and an independent woman. Always and only relying on herself. She was feared and respected by all. But then, when she wanted to end it all and begin a new, the new would become her end.

The ill women scrunched up in a ball, still lying on her side, crying.

"I'm sorry… I love you… I'm sorry" she kept repeating.

The woman remained in that state for the next hour and a half.

Then, unaware to the woman that a dark figure of the night was looming in the shadows.

The creature formed out of and shadows on the stone, cool floor and seemed to float towards the women. The figure stopped at the edge of the woman's bed.

"Kimmie…" the woman wept in a whisper.

The black creature's green eyes saddened and filled with pain at the sight of the woman.

_It's your own damn fault! You did this to her and it's your fault what's to come to her!_

I… I…

_You-You-You- What!? Don't you dare say you never met to do this!"_

But I didn't-

_What did you thing would happen to her!? That she would go on living the rest of her life without you?! She declared her love for you more then fucking once and you through her aside like trash! You treated her like she had the plague. What did you think she'd end up doing!?_

I never thought-

_Well you thought wrong! All she wanted was for you to love her! You did yet you refused to let go of the passed and in the end it will be yours and her down fall!_

No…

_She will die!_

No-

_And it's all, your, fault!_

No!

The creature grabbed its head and squeezed its eyes shut to through its subconscious back away.

When it regained its self and looked back at the sickly looking woman, its eyes over flowing with pain and regret.

You did this to her. Was the last thing its subconscious said before leaving the creature to think for it's self, for now.

The creature reached out with a clawed hand to touch the woman but had to halt.

'Damn!' in yelled in it's mind.

It retreated back into the shadows and watched from the darkness, in the corner on the ceiling.

A woman dressed in dark blue with brunet hair and an eye patch over her right eye walked in.

"Its time." She said to the chock white woman.

'Fight back…'

Two bulky men dressed in the same looking uniform came and grabbed the woman.

'Fight back.'

"Are you ready?"

'Fight back!'

"Yes." The woman rasped. Her eyes down at the stone floor. Her hair was all ruffled and her eyes were blood red from all her crying.

'No…'

The woman with the eye patch walked out the cell as the two men cuffed the ill looking woman and followed the brunet female.

They closed the cell behind them leaving the creature alone.

"No…" her voice finally spoke.

_I told you. _

"What do you want from me? What do I do?" the creature whispered to no one.

_Save her!_

"How?"

_In any way possible. At any 'cost!"_

At what the creature's inner self said its eyes shun olive green tinted crimson red. The creature fangs grew larger and it's claws grew longer. It growled and hissed in anger. Then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished back into the shadows of the building.

--Two levels up--

The one eyed woman brought the pale white female to a small, white room with a window of five inch Plexiglas that was covered with a curtain and a table in the center of the room yet closer to the window.

The brunet gave the order for the men to un-cuff her and place her on the table.

They did as ordered and lied her flat on her back on the table, strapping her legs and wrists down.

Two other men entered the room but dressed in white. One was wheeling in a machine and the other wheeled in a table of five giant needles filled with what would end the pale woman's pain.

The weak woman was wearing a light green button down shirt with black jeans.

The man that brought in the machine unbuttoned the pale woman's shirt half way to expose her chest.

She was wearing a black bra and he didn't touch it.

He then stuck what looked like black stickers and clipped wires to them on her chest. He then turned the machine on and it began to read her heart rate.

The curtain then opened revealing the mayor of Go city, a woman that looked like an older version of the unhealthy woman behind the glass, Hego, Mego and the twin Wegos. All eyes full of tears and rivers streaming there cheeks.

The pale woman didn't even turned her head to look at them.

"Shego. This is Dr. Betty Director. Because of the crimes you have committed and the lives you have taken, you are hear by sentenced to death."

That was all Shego heard before she closed her eyes and drowned out Betty's voice.

'Princess? I'm sorry for everything I've done. I hope you can forgive me. Maybe in another time and place, maybe we could try to be become friends, and hopefully, something more. That would make me very happy. I just prey for your happiness once I'm gone… I love you, My Kimmie.'

Tears fall from Shego's eyes as she brought herself back to the real world as she heard Betty give to order to being.

One of the men stuck a needle in the fold of her arm then pushed the venom needle in that cap needle and began to inject it into her blood stream.

Shego gasped a second later as the monitor showed her heart racing.

The man then grabbed another venom filled needle and stuck into her arm once the other was empty.

More tears fell from her eyes as her heart gained speed.

"Kimmie…" she whispered in a gasp.

Then, something growled like a lion in the back of the witnesses, in the corner where there was nothing but shadow.

Hego turned to see what is was, his eyes full of water and tears sliding down his cheeks.

He heard then growl again but more fiercely.

"Hello?" she spoke in a raspy tone from crying.

"Hego, what are you doing?" Wego-A asked. His eyes full of salt water just like his brother.

"Kimmie!" Shego then screamed and that did it. What ever was in the shadows sprang forth and burst through the five inch thick Plexiglas.

Everyone screamed and ducked for cover.

There in the center of the white room stood a shadow cloaked figure that looked like it had ears on it's head. No one could see who it was for they where completely covered in black.

Five men in dark blue uniforms burst in shooting there guns. The bullets went into the figure but then just oozed out like the figure was not solid.

Then in a flash the creature clawed the men in the chest and knocked them to the side.

Betty then ran in with her gun and pointed it at the intruder.

"Don't move!" she ordered it as the figure turned to face her.

Betty gasped in fear and shock when she saw with her good eye, those eyes. Those piercing green tinted red eyes burning right into her soul.

The figure then bared it's fangs and growled like an enraged wolf.

Betty backed up. She knew this thing was not human.

The figure then turned to Shego who know lie still and her heart line was flat. The figures eyes widened and seemed to float over to her.

It tore off the wires and placed a claws hand on Shego chin, turned her head, and bent down sinking its fangs into her neck.

Hego finally got up and saw and black figure. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing to her?" he demanded to know.

The figure gave no response and just seemed to continue what it was doing.

Hego then rose to his feet and charged the figure but was knocked over and then stabbed in his left shoulder.

He yelled in pain.

"Hego!" his brothers hollered.

The figure then lifted its head, a trail of scarlet liquid trailed down it shadowed face.

The thing that stabbed Hego then pulled itself out and retracted back towards the figure. It looked like it was a tail, but Hego was unsure.

"She's mine." the figure growled and lept up at the ceiling and disappeared into the shadows with Shego in it's grasp as darkness consumed her.

Everyone was left gasping and in awe.

They realized that there intruder wasn't human. But what they wanted to know most of all, is what it wanted with Shego. And was Shego dead or not.

--Three Days Later--

Kim was at her computer desk writing a letter. Once she was done she sighed. Her stomach then growled. She got up and walked to her door but kept her eyes on the visitor in her bed.

She smiled and made a purring sound then left the room.

Thirty minutes pass until Kim's visitor decided to stir.

The guests eyes fluttered open as her head turned to the side.

"Am I dead finally?" she moaned.

She looked at her skin and noticed her pale green color was back and her hair was smooth and silky like before all the bad things happened to her.

She had to be dead.

She remembered them injecting the poison in her and the last thing she remembered was seeing her beloved Kimmie's face then everything went black.

So how was she in a room, in a bed and apparently ALIVE!?

She then noticed a piece of paper on a computer desk. She struggled to her feet and stumbled over. She made it after a few tries. She grabbed the paper and read it. It seemed to be a poem.

**_Choice_**

I_ know where I want to go_

_But go_

_I can not_

_I know what I want_

_But can't have_

_What I seek_

_I guess I should be grateful_

_There's still something's I desire_

_My heart is weak like a human_

_Yet strong and brave as a lion_

_Damp are my cheeks_

_Wet are my eyes_

_Torn I am_

_What I do_

_I do as the creatures around me do_

_Sadness_

_Depression_

_Pain_

_Regret_

_Wounds I have inflicted_

_Upon both me and her_

_It is not she who deserves me_

_But I who do not deserve her_

_I have lied and wounded her_

_Beyond cruelty_

_It is I who does not deserve to live_

_But live I must_

_Live, I have no choice_

_But choice I have with her_

_My scarlet rivers fall to make puddles_

_I wonder…_

_Is that way mankind_

_Able among mammals_

_Learned to cry_

_But human I am not_

_Yet I cry_

_But cry water I do not_

_What do I do_

_Where will I go_

_Will she ever forgive me_

_Will she even except me now_

_I must try_

_I must go_

_I must choose_

Shego finished reading the poem and realized.

"Kimmie…"

The door knob then turned and Shego whorled around faster then a frightened cat. And as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, there in the door way she was.

"Shego!? What are you doing up? She wouldn't be up now, you still need to rest!"

Shego lost the feeling in her legs and she feel to the floor.

Kim acted fast and caught Shego before she hit the floor.

Shego stared up and the one she loved.

"Princess?" her voice was shaky. As if she couldn't believe her eyes. Shego rose and hand to Kim's cheek and wanted to touch but fears it was an illusion.

But Kim assured her other wise.

Kim grabbed her hand and placed it on her cheek, caressing her hand. "Yes Shego. It's me."

Shego's eyes welded up with tears and she buried her face in Kim chest and cried. Her arms wrapped around Kim as she squeezed as if she was never going to let go.

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego and buried her face in her raven hair.

Kim then lifted Shego and carried her back over to the bed and placed her back on the pillows.

Kim tried to pull away but Shego wouldn't let her.

"Uh, Shego…?"

"Am I dead?"

Kim was take back.

"Am I dead and is this paradise? Is my mind creating you Kimmie? Are you but what I wish for?"

Kim turned her head as best she could and looked at Shego. She was squeezed her eyes shut. Seeming to scared to open and realizing all this was but an illusion.

Kim smiled.

"No." Kim said with a shining smile and in a tone Shego flinched at as she thrust her eyes open.

Kim then pulled away and looked Shego in her watery jade eyes.

"It's real. I'm real. And your alive."

Shego could not suppress her emotions any longer. Her face scrunched up and she buried her face in the nook of Kim's neck as she balled like a little child.

Kim just smiled and stroked the back of her head and purred to try and help comfort her.

"Kim-Kimmie!" Shego yelled still crying.

"Shh. I'm here Shego. I'll never leave you. Not again."

Kim pulled away from Shego and placed her pointed finger on the bottom on her chin and thumb on the top and lifted her head so her eyes where locked with her.

Shego still had tears streaming down the sides of her face and she still looked like she had lost her best friend but really she was just so overjoyed she was crying like a five year old.

Kim smiled and leaned into Shego and claimed her lips.

Shego's eyes bugged wide. Her eyes seemed to show sadness but was thrilled. She closed her eyes as water was forced down her cheeks as she let the kiss consume her.

Kim decided to deepen the kiss and stick her tongue in Shego's mouth but didn't go all the way in. As if begging for entry.

Shego made a whimper like a new born pup begging it's mother for food.

Kim took it as a sign as yes of entry and she did.

Kim intertwined her tongue with Shego's as Shego still could not believe she was in the arms of her love. And kissing. No… Tonguing her! She had to be dead. But Kim said she was alive. Was she dreaming. If so she begged the Gods for never wake up.

Just then Shego remembered something from the poem she read that seemed to be written but Kim.

"It is I who does not deserve to live

But live I must

Live, I have no choice

But choice I have with her

My scarlet rivers fall to make puddles

I wonder…

Is that way mankind

Able among mammals

Learned to cry

But human I am not"

What could Kim have meant by that she wondered.


End file.
